Condom Mania
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: When Eli and Clare hang out for the day, it takes a turn to awkwardness.


**Another one-shot! I know, I know…but they are just so much fun to write sometimes~ This is a different one from me and I couldn't stop the damn blush on my face as I wrote it so just bear with me and enjoy!**

**Warning- sexual themes**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked over at the time, every minute that passed got me more nervous then I already was. He shouldn't have this kind of effect on me, yet he does. It was annoying and amazing all at the same time.

I was just finishing up my make-up when my phone started to buzz. I ran over it faster than you could blink, and picked up the lit up phone.

_Eli- On my way, are you ready for today?_

I smiled faintly and texted him back saying that I was indeed ready for whatever he has in store for today. I laughed when he replied back with "you better be". He was such a goof ball sometimes. I sighed happily and started daydreaming about how this day would go.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until my phone buzzed again, signaling that I had gotten an e-mail. It was from Isabella, a person that I met online from my fanfiction days. We both wrote it and read it, so we clicked instantly and started e-mailing each other.

She typed, _"So what are you plans for today?"_ I smiled brightly at just the thought of Eli coming to get me. It made me feel so important. So I messaged her back telling her that I was hanging out with Eli. We had exchanged crush stories, so she knew who I was talking about.

It was sad in a way, Isabella was like my best friend and I don't even really "know" her. I got a message back from her rather quickly_. "Hmm…well have fun with your lover! :)"_ I rolled my eyes telling her that he wasn't my lover.

I then heard a knock on my bedroom door. Getting out of my own head, I told whoever it was to come in. It was my mom…well, isn't that boring? I looked at her for a while waiting for her to say something, but she never did. "What?"

"Are you ready for your date with Eli? Is he on his way yet?" I rolled my eyes at her question. If there was one thing that I hated more than anything was my mom asking about my "love life". I know that it is kind of her business but it isn't like anything has happened yet! Except for that one time.

_I was at school, just minding my own business getting my books out of my locker when all of a sudden a note dropped out of it. I picked it up and unfolded the edges. The note read to meet the person on the steps of the school after the last bell rung. It was important._

_It looked like Eli's handwriting, but all boys handwriting is very sloppy. It technically could have been anyone. I didn't know what to think really, so I decided not to think about it until the time came. The day went by rather quickly, though I never saw Eli once._

_That was very strange, he normally always walks me to my classes. I was just finishing up getting all of my homework out of my locker when Adam came walking up to me. "Hey, Clare! Where have you been all day?"_

"_Where have I been? Don't ask me where I have been! I've been in classes at school. Where the hell have you and Eli been all day? I couldn't ever find you two, not even at lunch And we always sit together at lunch! I had no one to sit with."_

_I pouted at him a little but no surprise to me it didn't work. It never did, at least not to Adam…Eli, now Eli was a different story. It seemed to work every time on him. "Oh, yes…Eli had some, um, stuff to do…so yeah I'll see you tomorrow? Okay, bye." _

_Well that was odd._

_When I heard the very last bell and said goodbye to the last teacher I saw in the hallway I went out onto the steps of Degrassi. The place was basically deserted, except you could hear the guys on the football team practicing. _

_Once I heard someone clear their throat I turned around and saw Eli standing there, with his hands in his pockets just staring at me. My face immediately went into a bright smile. He always made my day brighter, just by being there. _

"_Hey! Where have you been all day? Adam said that you needed to take care of some stuff. What were you doing?" He scrunched his eyebrows together for just a moment before returning to his normal face…a smirk. "Just doing stuff…I was around. I saw you."_

"_And you didn't say hi to me? Wow, I feel very unloved!" I mocked while crossing my arms and placing a small pout on my lips. He took a step closer, getting rather close to my face. "You'll get over it."_

"_So…were you the one that left the note in my locker?" He back away from me and sat down on the step that was beneath us. He sighed a bit before patting the spot next to him. I took his offer and set myself down right next to him. "Yes."_

"_Well, then, was there something important on your mind?" He let his head hang low and face the ground, so that I couldn't see his expression. That is exactly why he did it too. He knows that no matter what I can always tell what he's thinking. "Yeah there is."_

_I motioned for him to go on but he didn't. We sat in silence for quite some time, and I had to be honest it was kind of freaking me out. I was starting to think something was really wrong. "Eli, is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

"_Um, yeah…I know. I just you know, wanted to ask you something, and well, tell you something too." He spoke slowly, almost as if he was frightened about what to say. That was strange; Eli normally said whatever he felt like at any given moment. _

"_We've known each other for a little while now, like two years, and I- I have developed these feelings for you, that aren't exactly just as friends…and I was just wondering if you felt the same." I wanted to scream at him that I liked him back, that I have for so long. But I couldn't, I wasn't ready._

"_No, Eli I don't feel that way. But please I don't want you to feel weird or stop being friends with me. I can let this go if you can. I still want to be best friends with you, don't you?" His smile faded at my words and his nervousness turned into anxiety. He nodded his head though, with a sort of half grin._

"_Yeah, Clare. I want you in my life. Thanks for being so understanding. But, know this Clare; my feelings aren't going to go away." And with that being said he stood up and walked away, not ever looking back at me._

I shook my head getting out of the flashback. That was one day that I will always regret. Later on though, I took Eli aside and told him how I really felt, but I added that I didn't want to be with anyone right at the moment. I didn't want to be in something so committed just yet. He understood perfectly and hugged me telling me that everything would fall into place as it should.

That was a few months ago though, since then Eli and I had remained the best of friends and still talked a lot to Adam. We were a weird threesome but no one questioned it. Not even me. Eli and I hung out a lot together, just the two of us…but for some reason I feel like today will be different.

I heard the loud annoying doorbell go off and I swear I just about fainted. I felt dizzy with excitement that he was here. "Clare! Honey, Eli is here! Come on down."

I took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to lower my heartbeat. It was beating so fast that I seriously thought I was going to die. I can't die from some boy just showing up at my house! Then again, he isn't some boy. He's _the _boy.

Once I collected myself and my phone I started down the stairs. I heard Eli talking to my mom, quite awkwardly. It's funny; I have been hanging out with Eli for a while now, and yet him and my mother are still on the awkward conversations. Hopefully that doesn't last long, especially if Eli and I-

"Oh, hey, Clare!" Once I heard my name escape Eli's lips I felt my heart take over my body once again. I felt dizzy, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was rocking from side to side…honestly I didn't know. I didn't really care, either.

When my foot hit the bottom of the stairs I felt like I was about to topple over, but I didn't. I remained standing and looking as if everything was absolutely fine on the inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm. Bye, mom. I will call you when it is time for you to pick me up! I love you." She agreed to the terms, though I had already told her she would need to pick me up yesterday, when Eli asked me to hang out.

"So, is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go to today, or no?" I shook my head at him as we started a medium pace walk in the direction of the park. "Okay, then. We'll just keep walking until we hit somewhere interesting."

"So, how has your Spring Break been?" I couldn't help but laugh at his words, he knew just as much as I did that I wasn't really taking a break. He chuckled after a second and told me "never mind".

"Well, what have you been doing, then?" I simply shrugged my shoulders at him. The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth; it was too much for me. He nudged me playfully and I looked into his eyes immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Oh yes because that sounded oh-so convincing! I suck at this. This is exactly why I didn't want to go on a date with him! "Mhmm, okay, Miss Nothing is wrong, why are you barely speaking? Are you sad, do you not want to do this? We aren't very far we can head back."

I placed my hand over his and made him keep moving, since he stopped mid-sentence. "I'm fine, really. It's just been a tough week and it kind of just came into my mind suddenly. I don't want to talk about it. Maybe another time?"

"I'll let it slide for now. Only because you really do look upset, and I don't want to be the asshole who furthers that. Plus, you'll tell me when you're ready." He took his hand away from mine and looked forward. That was very un-Eli like; normally he would push and push and push until I finally cracked.

**Maybe he already knew.**

I looked over at him and stared at him for a little while, I was waiting for him to say something or look at me. He wasn't doing anything and it was annoying me to no end. I stared even harder thinking it might do something. Still nothing, until suddenly,

"Boo!" I jumped back with a squeal. He had been silent just so he could turn to me suddenly and scare me? Well, there is the Eli I know. He started laughing at me, while I pouted. "Oh, come on, Clare! That was funny! Ah!"

He jumped back and squealed just like me before a fit of laughter took over him again. Oh stupid me and my ability to get scared so very easily. I pushed him so hard that he fell off of the sidewalk and into the street. Luckily, no cars were coming. "Trying to kill me, Edwards?"

"So what if I am?" I challenged back before continuing to walk forward, picking up my speed with every step I took. I heard fast footsteps catching up to me. Why is he so fast? "Don't try to get rid of me, Clare; you're stuck with me today. You already confirmed that you'd hang out with me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I ditching you comes later on in the day…it's too early for that right now. I felt my phone buzz again so I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was from Isabellaagain. I made sure Eli was out of view of seeing it before pushing on the button to read it.

"_Hope you're having fun! Don't forget to use protection! Don't be silly, wrap that willy!" _My mouth turned into the shape of an 'O' and I could feel my face turn beat red. I slapped my hand over my mouth but continued to walk. Eli had yet to realize what was going on with me.

I quickly typed her back before noticing that we had made it to the park. I followed Eli to the swings and sat on it. No one was here, which was weird considering that we are on spring break. "Hm, quite empty, huh? More room for us!"

He started to swing back and forth, getting higher with every pump of his legs. I remained just sitting on the swing. The breeze was blowing slightly, so it was nice and peaceful to just sit there and enjoy it. All of a sudden my phone buzzed again, I hesitantly took it out and read.

"_What? I'm serious! Don't be a fool, Clare, wrap your tool!" _I placed my phone upside down on my lap and just sat there for a moment processing the dirtiness of my friend's mind. I turned it around before telling her that I didn't have a "tool".

"Clare, are you not going to swing with me? I'm lonely doing it by myself!" I looked over at Eli and laughed. It wasn't like I was miles away! I was sitting right next to him. But I gave into him, just like always and softly started to rock back and forth. Eli was very high now, but I didn't want to go to that extreme.

Bzzz….

"_You may not have one, but he sure does…so you have to be careful! I can't help it, one more sex joke! Before you attack her, wrap your whacker. You can't go wrong if you wrap your dong. Oh, and can't forget, cover your stump before you hump! You're welcome for embarrassing you thoroughly in front of your lover!"_

"Oh dear goodness…" My face was now permanently red, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to go run and hide. Yes, they were very funny, but Eli is right here! I decided against replying back to her. Who knows what else she can come up with!

"Clare? Why are you blushing like mad? All we are doing is swinging, and we weren't even talking! What has got you so flustered?" My eyes widened when I noticed that Eli stopped swinging and was trying to look at my phone. I flipped it over so that he couldn't read, but much to my dismay he grabbed it anyway. "No, don't!"

But it was too late, he was already well into reading the messages that I had been sending and the ones that I received also. I wanted to die right then and there. Once he was finished he handed me the phone with a smile. Standing up and turned to walk away but not before motioning for me to follow him.

He led us to a bench that sat right outside of the park. It was nice and secluded, I guess perfect for the most awkward embarrassing talk of your life. Not to mention having it with your best friend! "So…do you think about that often?"

I sat there, not wanting to answer this question. Not now…not ever. It was so awkward for me, yet here he was talking to me as if we were discussing something so casual as the weather. It was completely and totally embarrassing. One can only imagine unless they've lived it.

"Well, um…enough." I spit that out so quickly I didn't even know if he understood. Quite frankly I wished he didn't. "With me? Because the way those emails sounded, it makes me think that we need to go to the drug store right now."

I couldn't take anymore of this humiliation though, I took off running into the park, but again I will mention that he is very fast. He quickly caught up to me, yet again, and when he did he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and got really close to my left ear.

"Clare, you just let me know when you're ready and something can be arranged." Did he just say that it can be arranged! I just about died right there. I didn't think it was humanly possible for one person to blush this much. But between Isabella and Eli I was proved wrong.

He let me go then and when I turned to look at him, he acted as if nothing happened. Which I was grateful for, I was embarrassed enough. The last think I need for him to do right now is to press the subject on further. "I want some ice cream! Do you want some ice cream? Let's get some!"

I agreed to the ice cream, only because I was hoping it would take all of what just happened off of his mind, plus he wanted some…and it did sound refreshing. Though, there was a breeze out in the air, it wasn't a cold day.

Conveniently, there was the drug store right across the street from the park, and for some odd reason they sold ice cream in the drug store. So, we walked in and I walked to stand in line for the ice cream, Eli on the other hand had a different plan.

He grabbed my arm and drug me to a different aisle. My face heated up again when I noticed where he took me. I guess him forgetting what happened was out of the question, considering he just took me to where the stocked condoms.

"Pick one out, Clare. So that when you are ready, I know what kind you want me to get." My eyes were wide and my head went from side to side, in fear of seeing that someone was to see us. I didn't want to be thought of one of those teenagers.

All everyone thinks is that all teens have sex, and that isn't true with Eli and I, so I didn't want people to think it! He held up every single box that was on the shelves, every time asking me, "what about this one". I wanted to go crawl into a hole, honestly.

"No? None of these were _satisfying _to you? Fine. Oh, look! I found the perfect one!" He reached behind me and then held up a box that he hadn't before. My eyes widened when I saw what it read on the label. 32 condoms! "Hmm, maybe we should get two boxes for the first night."

I snatched it out of his hands and placed it back on the shelf, disgusted with myself for even touching the box that holds such a thing. I looked around again and made sure no one was around us…thankfully, no one was.

"We won't even need one!" I hissed at him, holding his hands in place so that he didn't reach out and grab more condoms that we don't need. "Oh, but Clare, you don't want to get pregnant, now do you? I'm not ready for that, personally."

"Ugh!" I walked away from him, into the section that sold ice cream. Ordering myself a vanilla cone. I paid for it and then walked out of the store, leaving Eli behind. I sat out on the table that was right outside and waited for him to come out. He did so just seconds later.

After he took a seat next to me, he eyed my ice cream cone. "Well, since you weren't kind enough to get me one, also. Will you at least share yours with me?"

I said yes, because I really didn't have a valid excuse to say no. So he grabbed the cone over my hand and went down to take a bite, and just as he was about to do that I pushed my hand upward and smashed the ice cream all over his face. It mainly got onto his lips and nose.

His face was priceless and I couldn't help myself from giggling madly. He still was in the shock mode of what happened, but that quickly faded and when it did he came up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my face.

He was trying to kiss me, and as much as I'd love to kiss Eli right now, I wasn't about to have my first kiss be with someone covered in ice cream. I didn't want to get all sticky! I placed my hands on his chest and pushed hard, but Eli was strong.

**It took me five tries to finally get him off of me.**

When he sat back in place, his lips curved into a smirk before getting up and walking back into the store. I threw away the crushed ice cream cone, and melted ice cream. It was a good thing no one was out here, because if there were we would have gotten into major trouble.

I saw Eli come outside then with some napkins and a water bottle in his hands. He placed the two items on the table before taking a seat facing out. His eyes were closed and he just sat there. For a moment I thought he was going to scare me again but then one eye opened as he peeked at me.

"Don't just stand there! You made me a mess, now, clean me all up!" Considering that condoms and sex were on my mind all day that statement sounded a lot dirtier to me then he meant it. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the napkin and dabbing a little water on it.

I stepped in between Eli's legs and gently started to wipe him clean. I first did his nose, which was rather small…especially for a guy. When I got down to his lips he couldn't stop smiling, which was making it very difficult to wipe the ice cream off that was now getting everywhere.

"Stop smiling and let me just do this already! You're not helping at all!" He tried to put his lips in a straight line and keep them like that, but as much as he tried he also failed. He burst out laughing and took the napkin from my hands.

"Okay, I clearly like you too much to do this. I'll do it, just back away from me." I couldn't even focus when he said the words "I like you", it was like a giant blur from that moment on. "Stop daydreaming…you knew I liked you a lot."

I shook my head and tried to focus on him, but then my mom called my telling me that she had to pick me up now because something happened that she needed to do. So, while Eli and I waited we just sat at that table and talked.

More like we flirted and Eli kept getting closer to me. It's like he couldn't get enough of me. My heart was already beating out of my chest, was he really trying to kill me? I got a text signaling that my mom was here to pick me up, so Eli walked me to the car.

Eli hugged me a goodbye while telling me, "I was serious, you know? Pick one out."

He turned around and walked away then, leaving me to just stand there with yet another blush placed on my cheeks. He never turned around or anything just kept on walking straight. Once he finally turned the corner I got into the car and put my seatbelt on.

My mom started driving away when suddenly she turned to me and asked, "Pick what out, sweetie?"

**I wanted to die, then and there.**

* * *

**Review for me~**


End file.
